Save Me
by rayray329
Summary: I can't believe I'm going back, I never thought I'd have to go back, I never wanted to go back but I don't want to be here either and I don't really have a choice since dad died and I'm graduated I have to go back. In a small town like Miami word gets around fast and everyone knows everything and everyone must know Ally Dawson is coming back, The Slut is coming back. First Story
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe I'm going back, I never thought I'd have to go back, I never wanted to go back but I don't want to be here either and I don't really have a choice since dad died and I'm graduated I have to go back and run the store now. In a small town like Miami word gets around fast and everyone knows everything and everyone must know Ally Dawson is coming back, The Slut is coming back. I know after I go back the pain, the ridicule will start up again and I can't take it anymore. Sorry, maybe I'm too far ahead so let me explain myself.

_Flashback (Sort Of)_

_I moved to Miami in middle school, I used to get bullied for being a nerd but that was much better than what I got bullied for in high school. High school was supposed to be a fresh start for me because I changed, I was supposed to start a new chapter of my story but it didn't go the way I planned it. _

_I still remember all the rumours all the lies everyone has heard about me but they aren't true, want to know what really happened? It was just a study date, nothing else, ok maybe that's a lie, it was a quick kiss, not even a kiss a peck. My first kiss. With Dallas Centineo. That's all that happened. I'm sorry, did you here something else? I bet you did cause I sure did. All the lies, I remember one of them, I started taking off my shirt, then my pants and then I let him touch me, there were so many stories that I can't remember all of them and I don't know which one you heard but I know for sure you did hear at least one of the stories the stories, at least one of them, just not the truth. Dallas passed around so many rumours I couldn't even keep track of them and all the lies and rumours became your sick version of the truth. How could you Dallas, you were my first kiss it was supposed to be magical but instead it turned into this. _

_I can't remember the amount of guys who have tried to get "it on" with me since then because of him. They would grab me in public places but I never let it get that far, I became the slut of the school because of you, all because you said I was so sexually experienced but guess what guys? Guess what Dallas? I was a virgin._

**And I wish I still was.**

_I would get called out on for no reason but I never was one to give in to my reputation except once. After Dallas, I lost everything I found guys outside my window looking for a dirty picture or two, which they obviously didn't get, I lost my privacy. Then all I had left was the songs I wrote they kept me going, my only form of encouragement but one day someone stole that too and played it on the announcements and at the end they said "written by The Slut Dawson", I heard countless parodies after that and then I realized I lost my thoughts too. Who these people were aren't important, it's what they did that matters. You know how I was saying I never gave in to my reputation ever, until once, until Elliot, I remember that day clearly. Me, Kira and Elliot went to the beach I don't even know why I went, but that doesn't matter because I still went in the end and it was one of my worst decisions. Kira and I were in a bikini with Elliot sat beside us at first he just started touching me and I froze but I still told him to stop multiple times but he kept insisting all the while Kira was busy flirting away with some guy and finally I gave in to my undeserved reputation, I did it, I let go, I let them win. And I finally I lost the right to who I was._

_ After that I changed my look the only thing I really had control over now. I cut my long locks short and got blonde highlights and changed my bright wardrobe in to dark baggy clothing and every time I got near someone I averted my eyes and I was really considering it. Considering suicide. But in the end I couldn't do it, not because they would get hurt if I did it, it's not like they cared even my dad, the store was running low on business and we were losing money fast so he got hung up on that and even after that he always kept a watchful eye on the store almost, completely forgetting about me. I can't remember the amount of nights it was just me and tasteless takeout sitting by the TV but that was me, everyone's second choice so why couldn't I do it? Not because anyone else cared because I cared, I couldn't let myself do that to myself, so I waited for graduation, it felt like forever but it finally came._

_ On graduation day I remember walking out of that high school with a dumb grin plastered to my face, not because I graduated, because I could finally leave this place and go to New York to attend MUNY and the ridicule would stop. But over the course of the summer the ridicule continued whenever I stepped foot outside, I remember once I closed the doors to Sonic Boom and just started crying, I was a mess so I was glad when September finally came. Remember that dumb grin? Yeah, you probably do but that grin disappeared when junior year came, someone from my old school started up the rumours up again because I guess university was getting a little boring without the juicy gossip. So, again the pain started again, the grabbing in public, the names, the lies but this time they took it too far._

_ One night a bunch of senior guys came into my dorm and what happened next was a blur. The screaming, the fighting, sound of clothes ripping, room trashing and then it happened but they left just as fast. That night they didn't steal just my innocence, they stole a piece of me, a piece of my heart. I didn't call the police because that would be too humiliating and I didn't want to explain. As a kid I always wanted to be a princess living a happy ending but now I didn't want a happy ending, I just wanted an end. I wanted someone to save me not from myself, from everyone else, from the world. The next year of university was horrible, everyday was dreadful and I couldn't escape, I just wanted someone to save me. Now what was supposed to be my safe haven became this, a horrible nightmare._

Present

Since then I've changed so much more than I could've imagined, I'm more closed of than ever, all my smiles are lies, my eyes glisten with tears and I've changed my appearance once again to get in control of at least something but I haven't lost my love for music, even though that could get taken from me again but I still put all my heartfelt thoughts in to the songs I write. I died my haired again since the highlights from then fade, now I grew my hair back and dyed the ends an electric red and a bright blue, I also changed my wardrobe to dark fitted clothing with occasional dabs of light and some colourful choices. Now I have to go back. At least this time I'm alone, I get to live the way I want and I won't hurt anyone anymore since my dad died a few months back but I still feel guilty for not coming to his funeral because it was in Miami but he had no idea what I was going through. Now I have to go back. Back to where it all began. Back to my personal hell hole. _Back to Miami. _

**Author's Note**

Ok so this story is loosely based of Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher, it is a must read so read it. Rated a strong T, I think not sure about that. My first story so don't judge but constructive criticism is welcome so please review thanks. Sorry if it's horrible.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally, obviously or anything else you recognize**

And I'm out, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

_What is 24 square rooted, to the power of 4, times 32 and divided by 5?_

Ugh why must studying for finals be so god damn hard, and unbelievably boring? I thought, frustrated while running a hand through my hair. I looked around to see a few kids sprawled on the floor reading their favourite literature and others goofing off on the computers. I came to the library because I wanted to study for finals coming up next week and I didn't want to be home while my mom was "cleaning", translation dancing with the mop, yeah I don't know either. I thought this would be a good place to study but I guess studying is just naturally boring where ever you go and when ever you do it. So, I abruptly stood up and walked out the exit. When I got out, I felt the scorching Miami heat on my skin and I stood there for a second contemplating where to go next, what about home? No, mom's probably still "cleaning". What about Dallas's place? No, I don't really like him but he seems to think we're friends. I stood there for another second before I realized the Mall of Miami wasn't too far from here and so I could just go there.

As I walked in through the doors of the mall, I felt the cool air conditioning hit my skin and it felt incredibly good. I saw a few people I recognized from school but I decided to dodge them which I think I did a pretty good job at. After that I headed for Zinga Juice and waited in line to order, when I got to the front I ordered a Strawberry Surf Rider Smoothie**(1)**. When my drink was ready I sat down at a table and took out my phone.

_No New Messages _it signalled.

Why am I not surprised? I slid my phone back in to my pocket and took a few sips of my drink, before looking straight ahead at nothing. Soon Dez appeared.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said taking a seat. "Guess who's coming back!?" he exclaimed excitedly, ready to talk about the latest gossip.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Slut." He stated. I looked at him confused, not registering what he said so I gestured for him to continue. "Ugh, Fine!" he said over dramatically, "You know, Ally Dawson," he said pointedly.

"Ally Dawson." I repeated and then it clicked. I remember her, she was the first girl I actually talked to after I started high school half way through sophomore year. All the girls would always surround me because they thought I was good looking but she was the first one that talked to me, when I saw she was having trouble with her locker, I decided to help and since I was still new, she walked me to class because I didn't know where it was just yet. She was a bit awkward, throughout the walk I heard her murmur sorry, excuse me and pardon me to people she bumped in to, it made me smile because I thought she was adorable. Then rumours started circulating saying she was a slut and everyone believed them but for some reason I didn't because she didn't come across as that and I really wanted to get to know her, to find out if they were true, but I was always too scared, too afraid. Thoughts swirled around my mind before I was snapped out of it by Dez.

"You alright bro?" he asked, concern written across his face. I shook my head to rid of the thoughts before answering.

"Yeah, fine." I said, not very convincingly but I hoped he wouldn't push it any further.

"Okaaaayyyyyy," he said reluctantly, dropping the subject, "whatever man, gotta go find my llama, see ya." before getting up to leave.

"Yeah, see ya." I said quietly, drowning in my thoughts once again. After knowing him for six years the things he says don't seem to faze me anymore. Suddenly, my heart started aching and I didn't know why, either way I grabbed my smoothie and decided it was time to go home.

When I got home, I hoped mom was still busy so she wouldn't notice me and she was so I tip-toed up the stairs to my bedroom. As I got in, I closed the door behind me and jumped on to the bed. I lay there for a few seconds before I remember something, the yearbook. Every student's picture was taken and put in there so she has to be in there. Call me obsessed but I need to remember more about her, I remember I had a teeny weeny crush on her, okay maybe a huge crush but I never got to talk to her or get to know her as much as I wanted to, all I knew were the things people said about her and even then those were just rumours. I flip through my high school yearbook to find the class of 2009-2010 and when I get to the page I scroll to the D section.

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson," I whisper under my breath until I find her. _Ally Dawson_ it read, above her name was her picture. She was so pretty, no _gorgeous_. Her face was perfectly structured like it was hand drawn by Leonardo Di Vinci, her cheekbones were high up, her jaw line was perfectly narrow, when she smiled you could see the dimples, her lips were pink and full and so kissable, her nose was thin and looked as if it had been enhanced, her skin was a creamy white like milk and her eyes. Her eyes, they were a beautiful chocolate brown, in the sunlight they resembled gold and they always had a shiny glint to them and there was so much they held, innocence, kindness, intelligence and they were unbelievably _beautiful. _Just like the rest of her. It seemed like her eyes told a story. _Her story_. But I was too blind, I couldn't read it. And her hair. Her hair was _perfect_, at the roots it was a natural light brown colour but as it went down it faded in to a caramel blonde and the way each curl cascaded down her shoulders was incredible. No matter how beautiful she looked in the picture, she still looked reluctant. Her smile was hesitant, her eyes looked a little lost and she looked….distant.

A few weeks before we graduated she changed, so much. She changed her hair, her long locks were cut short, her hair was straightened and she got blond highlights, not that I minded, her hair framed her angelic face so well and the blonde highlights really brought out her eyes. Her eyes, maybe that's what got me so attracted. Yep, it was definitely her eyes. She completely changed her wardrobe, it went from bright, flowy dresses to loose, dark clothing. And what really got to me was that she never wore a drop of makeup, not then, not ever and then I started wondering. Why? Why didn't she wear makeup? Every other girl did, but then again she wasn't every other girl. Then, one day I got my answer. She didn't need it. Somehow after everything, she still managed to look beautiful but I couldn't help but notice one thing, her eyes had lost that glint. The glint that I was so obsessed with. The glint that I had loved so much. The glint that I longed my eyes had.

At school everyone thought of her as a slut just because of rumours, no one even bothered trying to get to know her. Not even….me. Oh my god, I'm just like the rest of them I let the lies blindside me in to thinking she was something that I didn't know for sure she was. I wanted to get to know her, I really did but I was afraid. So afraid. Afraid she would reject me. Afraid she didn't feel the same way. Afraid we didn't have anything in common. Most of all, afraid she would turn out just like they said she would.

Out of everything, that would have hurt the most.

Knowing she was just another girl who had no respect for herself would have inflicted so much pain on me. But in the end I never found out because I was too afraid. Afraid of everything. I remember once they played a song on the announcements. _Her song_. It was called Jar of Hearts**(2)**. I still remember it, it went like this.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Her voice was angelic and enchanting, the entire time she had me mesmerized. But what they said at the end sent shivers down my spine._ Written by The Slut Dawson _they said. Then what happened next tugged on my heart strings, Ally ran out of there tears in her eyes and as much as I wanted to follow her out, I didn't. How could they do that to her? As beautiful as that song was, why would they do that? They had no right to do that, it was clearly personal to her and private and what they said at the end. They can't just do that and get away with it, but they did. That song, I knew it didn't just come to her, there had to be a meaning to it and I wanted to find out but I never got to talk to her before she left. A few days later I found out she worked at the music store in the mall so I decided to go there but I chickened out at the last minute and I never got a chance to actually go there until after graduation.

After graduation, I decided to finally man up and go to the store. So I did but I didn't talk to her instead I purchased some guitar strings and made a run for it. I spent the rest of my time until about noon at the mall park just thinking and scolding myself for being such a wimp. Then, I got hungry so as I was walking by Sonic Boom to get to the food court, my heart stopped. The scene that just unfolded in front of me saddened me to no end. I saw Ally as she shut the door of the store with a small _"Thud" _and switched the Open sign to a Close, then she slid her back down the door landing on the floor and she cried. She cried and cried and cried, bawling her eyes out as I just watched with a blank expression. I wanted to comfort her, wipe away her tears, wrap my arms around her and just hold her until she stopped crying but again, I didn't, I just looked one. After a couple of minutes, she abruptly stood up, wiped away the tears and opened the door as if she was possessed and she…smiled. She went behind the counter as costumers started flooding in all the while a smile was plastered on her face. No one seemed to notice, but I did, I knew that smile was just a facade, how you ask? Her beautiful eyes said it all. I could see it in her eyes she didn't want to be there but no one else saw it, she must have been a great actress. I wondered how she hid the pain but I never found out because she left too soon. But now she is back. She is coming back. And this time I'm not going to let her slip away that easily. I don't care about what they say, this time I'm going to get to know the real Ally Dawson. Not the slut everyone makes her out to be. And I'm going to learn her story because everyone has a story. She isn't just going to slip through my fingers, no, not again, not ever.

I vow to get to know the real Ally Dawson. But first I need a game plan.

**Author's Note**

**1. A real smoothie at Jamba Juice, so yeah I don't own it**

**2. Song by Christina Perri, so yeah I don't own it**

**Also don't own Sonic Boom or Zinga Juice cuz' it's not a real place it's just in Austin & Ally. Ok, so just to let you know in this story Austin and Ally are both 22 and they graduated high school 4 years ago in 2010 and now they live in 2014. Also, Ally graduated a week before the actual date because she needed to go back to Miami to take care of the store and Austin is going to graduate in a week or two. I'm pretty sure the part about the finals being a week before graduation is wrong so you can forget it, I just needed something to start the chapter with but I'm sorry I've never been to university or college or even high school considering I'm 12 and in seventh grade. And if you're wondering how Ally's hair looked like in high school after she cut it search her up in her new movie 'A Sort of Homecoming' or go to this link and scroll to the first or second picture and just look at her face and hair not the clothes, she looks incredibly pretty in this movie.**

** projects/a-sort-of-homecoming-starring-laura-marano**

**But I'm really proud of this chapter so please review and I'm sorry you had to read my ramble and I'll stop now, or soon, just wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, yeah there, happy? Jk but I still don't own it **

**Ok I'm done, now it'd be highly appreciated if you reviewed. No wait **_**NOW**_**, I'm done.**


End file.
